


Prayer to the Saint of the Brokenhearted

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aliens, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Robot/Human Relationships, Short One Shot, War, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Before she met Arcee, June had no idea that aliens could exist.





	Prayer to the Saint of the Brokenhearted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Arcee/June - banging”

Before she met Arcee, June had no idea that aliens could exist.

Granted, she had bigger things to be concerned with such as raising her son and doing her job as a nurse, but she had been distracted from time to time. She had thought about the possibility, thinking out loud about where they could come from, but never did she think that they were real.

It was all an accident.

But that hadn't kept her from being intrigued by Arcee.

Now, June had long since lost count of the times she was in awe of the fembot, full of character and personality enough to be reminiscent of humanity. From superficial worries to the deeper wounds that had left her lost, Arcee seemed to be very familiar with loss, just as June. They had people to protect, lives to save, and were ever present in times of crises.

They were both strong, tough, and capable. June figured that was why she and Arcee got along so well, especially considering Jack.

She couldn't think of anything else besides that.

But, when there was a time of peace, which was rare for them, that time never ceased to be precious.

The truth was from all the banging of machinery and the drums of war, the time June and Arcee got to spend together was needed like oxygen.

Arcee relished the time from the war, from the scars, and June was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
